


A Night In

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long, <i>long</i> day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "lavender"

It had been a long, _long_ day, and Phil could forgive himself for not realizing Clint was even in their apartment until something was draped carefully around his shoulders. Phil registered the heat first, radiating through sore muscles, then the scent of lavender.

“There’s another one already in the microwave, ready to be nuked,” Clint said, leaning down to kiss Phil, briefly. “I ordered Chinese take-out and I told both our teams not to bother us, under pain of inventively-placed arrows.”

Phil laughed and pulled him in for a proper kiss. “I love you,” he said, fiercely, and Clint grinned.

THE END


End file.
